


Sunlight summer

by odd_songs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_songs/pseuds/odd_songs
Summary: This is a fun story that is only a tiny bit similar to P5 Scramble, so you don't have to worry about any spoilers here. (really fun game by the way)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 8





	Sunlight summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun story that is only a tiny bit similar to P5 Scramble, so you don't have to worry about any spoilers here. (really fun game by the way)

As Ren sits in the train, he stares at the window and slowly smiles knowing that he is close to his destination. "we'er almost there."

Morgana pops his head out of Ren's bag placed next to him with a yawn, he looks up at Ren smiling with joy "your really excited then you've ever been, you must really want to see the others again." 

"Of course I am." he terns to Morgana "aren't you happy we'er go to see them again?"

Morgana nods "why wouldn't I be, its been months sense we seen them."

It is July 27th, Ren and Morgana are visiting there friends who are former Phantom Thieve's for summer vacation. Ren plans to surprise them once he's at Leblanc. The thought of spending time with his friends again brings back all the memories he shard with last year.

"Hey, are you listening!" 

Ren snaps back to reality from Morganas voice "sorry, what were you saying?"

Morgana hop back in the bag after clawing his arm"didn't hear what I was saying?" Ren shrugs his shoulders in response. "never mind" Morgana sighed, "also your phone was ringing."

"Oh" Ren pull out his phone to see who it was.

Futaba: Hey you, its summer vacation time! i was wondering if you have any plans?

Ren: Why do you ask?

Futaba: Well now that wear on break, I thought that maybe i could visit you and your home town.

Ren was shock of Futaba's suggestion, considering he's the one who is visiting.

Ren: Oh really, your not leave now are you?

Futaba: I thought about going tomorrow morning, once I get Sojiro's permission.

Ren sight of relief "ok, shes still there." 

"huh?" Morgana look at him confusingly .

Ren: I see, that works.

Futaba: Alright! I'll go ask him after i take care of a something.

Ren: Take care of what?

Futaba: sorry got to get going now, time to make like a tree!

Ren put his hand under his chin wondering what she had to do, eventually stop thinking about it and put his phone away.

"What happen, who was it?" Morgana ask

He looks Morgana telling him Futaba was planing to visit them, luckily they will be there before she leaves. Minutes later they've arrived Yongen, Ren picket up his bag and began to exit the train and leave the station. 

Ren stands in front Leblanc gazing at it and begins to open door, while entering he see a familiar face.

"Welcome." the store owner eyes widen with surprise.

"Long time no see." he says with a smile.

"R-Ren when did...what are you doing here?!" Sojiro was at a lost for words.

Ren expand to him that he want to surprise everyone that he was visiting for the summer and spend time with his friends again. 

Sojiro chuckled "I see, well its nice to see you again. And if you need a place to stay, you can us the attic up stares. It should be the same as you left it, though it might be a bit dusty." 

Ren felt really appreciated of Sojiro's offer and bowed."thank you vary much Boss."

Morgana pop out of the bag with a chuckle "Chief hasn't changed one bit."

Sojiro smiled"oh I see you bought that cat of yours to."

Ren was about you head up stairs until Futaba came through the door "hey Sojiro, I was thinking for summer vacation we could-" Futaba's eye make contact Ren in shock "Ren! Is that really you!?"

Ren body was filled with joy, and greeted her with a smile "its great to see you again, Futaba."

Still in shock she runs to Ren "How did you get here, did you us some kind of teleportation cheat?!" 

He smiles awkwardly and explained every thing to her. Futaba was a little disappointed that she wont get to see Rens home town but she was happy to see him again. both of them head to the attic, while Morgana remains down stairs so they would spent time alone, because he's a gentlemen he claims. The attic is still the same as it has been, Ren looked around and notes the room doesn't seem too dusty as he thought.

"Oh!" Futaba spoke as if she had an idea, she move to the center of the room, face towards Ren while started to clear her throat and toke a deep breath "welcome home darling ❤."

"Huh?" Ren look at her with a confusing look but at the same time feels happy hearing her say that.

"Do you want me to make dinner fo-" Futaba suddenly stop for a moment as if it was a bad idea, and continued "uumm do you want me get the bath ready for you" Ren looked at her even more confused, he starts to notes that she is getting more flustered "and i can go in with you, if you so desire." 

"Huh!?" Rens heart skipped a beet as he starring to feel flustered him self.

"And I-I could also-"

"Hold on!" Ren stopped her from going any further "whats with you all of a sudden Futaba?"

Futaba staring at him with one eyebrow raised "Wha you mean your interested in that stuff?"

"No its not that,if we did then..." Ren nervously scratches the back of his head "a-anyway, why did say all of that stuff"

"Thats what girls usually say to there boyfriends in the manga and anime." Futaba continuous "I want be the proper girlfriend for you so I looked up some stuff online, and all things that couples can do together, I really want to try it." her face suddenly became red'er then ever "even some of the...extreme ones."

Rens heart skips a beet again after hearing that last sentence "I-I see" he tries to calm him self in order to speak properly "Well im here till summer vacations over, so we can do what ever you want" he smiles

"For real!" she says with excitement

He nods to her "and you don't have to act different to be a proper girlfriend, i love you just how you are and that more then enough."

Futaba cringe at his at words "that was really cheesy, but im glad you feel that way"

they move to the bed siting next to each other continuing spending time together as the sun go's down.

"Really, im glad your enjoying school Futaba"

"Yep and im acing all my classes with flying colors, well except for gym class" Futaba looks out the window and notes its dark outside "oh its late already, time really flew by all of a sudden."

"Yeah" Ren gently holds her hand "its because we'er together"

Futaba looks back at Ren and laughs slightly "alright enough with cheesy talk."

Both of them suddenly went silent, staring at eachother, not saying a signal word,the grip there hand holding tightened, eventually they slowly move closer and closer as there lips about to make contact.

"Futaba, your still here at this hour?" Morgana appeared from the from the stares.

Futaba gave Morgana the stink eye and sighed "a sudden interference, that kind of stuff is really old."

"Sorry about that, but it is getting late, shouldn't you head home?"

Futaba looked out the window thinking, few seconds later she looks at Ren "can i spend the night you"

Ren was caught off guard of her request "you mean you want to sleep here?"

She nods "its normal for couples to sleep with eachother and its been months sins we were together so..."

Morgana felt concerned "would Chief be ok with that?"

"Its no biggy, he already knows we'er dating, and he said he's ok with it as long as Ren doesn't do anything that will boil him up."

"Hmm well if you say so." as he scratches behind his ears.

Futaba looks back at Ren "so is it ok with you?"

Ren happily smiled "of course, I would like that."

Morgana jumps on the sofa "well in that case ill let you too have your space."

They prepared to get ready to sleep, as there summer vacation had only began.


End file.
